


A Welcoming Connection

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post Season 5, Season 5 Spoilers, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: Both of them had been course and rough, hard from the walls they'd built over years and filled to the brim with boiling and bubbling anxiety. Yet in that immortal moment, all that fell apart. They melted against each other like they'd been waiting their entire lives for this moment. Everything else was drowned out by the heavenly symphony of each other.





	A Welcoming Connection

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally gonna have krolia in it but I really liked this and I thought making it longer would ruin it  
> but I'm def writing krolia into my next keitor fic bc i love he r so mu c h  
> enjoy!

The Galra Emperor's base was abuzz with activity. It was already a new age with a new ruler upon the throne, and the residual excitement of that bled into the efforts to prepare for first two the new Emperor's court. The Emperor was anxious to make a good impression and galvanized efforts to make each room and hall as presentable as possible. No one knew the identity of these visitors, but one crucial thing was already known about them.

Neither were currently a member of Team Voltron. Only... somewhat related to them now.

"Huh," Lotor's spirits soared upward the moment he heard a wonderfully familiar voice speak. "So this is what it looks like on the inside."

He turned to greet Keith with a smile as tired yet grateful as he felt. He accepted the embrace Keith offered as servants took the bags draped upon his shoulders. Lotor held him close and tight, re-memorizing the feeling of Keith's body in his arms. It had been so _achingly long_ since they had seen each other in person last.

The last time, of course, being Kral Zera. When Keith had saved his life, and they were promptly separated once more. With the resulting chaos for weeks afterward, they were barely able to speak for more than a few moments.

It was almost maddening to bear the void of such a separation without being able to tell a soul about it. Their little affair was a well-kept secret. Even when it grew into more than that, they hardly talked about it at all. Both parties feared the reaction to such a union in an already chaotic time. Things were complicated enough. They didn't wish to complicate things further.

But not anymore. Lotor was tired of hiding what had grown to be such an integral part of his life. He was ready to lay it out bare, and when he looked into Keith's gaze after separating from the embrace, he saw his own desire reflected in those captivating pools of nebulous purple.

So he followed every instinct screaming in his body. Right there, in front of far too many eyes, Lotor brought his lips against Keith's own in a connection that seemed to transcend their mere mortal bodies.

Both of them had been course and rough, hard from the walls they'd built over years and filled to the brim with boiling and bubbling anxiety. Yet in that immortal moment, all that fell apart. They melted against each other like they'd been waiting their entire lives for this moment. Everything else was drowned out by the heavenly symphony of each other.

In that moment, they were the universe. Two astral bodies finally joining together in an overwhelming wave of skin tingling light. They were galaxies of endless possibilities expanding each other's horizons ever further.

In that moment, they were just two people hopelessly in love with nothing to worry over.

But the cruel and harsh hand of time and reality goes on.

Moments end.

With a bittersweet heart, Lotor looked back into Keith's eyes. And in the following moments, he knew one thing- they would face endless worries and complications, but they would face their worries together.

In the next moment, with a blooming smile and the unflinching support of Keith's forehead against his own, Lotor knew that his partner held the same knowledge.

And at the end of the day, that was all that truly mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated! I love get feedback from you guys!  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
